Mysterious Transfer Students
by Solaria Sunstone
Summary: 6 months after the battle with Galaxia, Serena and 3 other scouts have been sent to Hogwarts to fulfill a new destiny. Seeing as how the Relationship with Mamoru never worked out as planned. Watch as New friends are made, New Love, Hot Make outs, Battles against Voldie Shorts and New tricks an plots are made. No Pairings Decided...YET!


Author: Solaria Sunstone

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Or Harry Potter. They belong to there rightful owners Naoko Takeuchi and J.K Rowling And if I did own them I wouldn't be sitting here writing a story about the two worlds colliding. ;D...Remember That! Moi ^.^

AN: This is my 1ST Sailor Moon and Harry Potter Crossover Fic, So advice and TIPS in Reviews would help ;) Now enough with my talking... lets get some things straight...

Characters

Ages:

Serena & Scouts - 16 years old (SERENA IS THE ONLY ENGLISH NAME I'LL BE USING!)

Mamoru - 19 years old

Outer Scouts - Haruka and Michiru - 18 years old / Hotaru - 13 years old / Setsuna - Who knows how old she is o.e :O But she plays the role of a 21 year old ;)

Years:

Serena - Sixth Year of Hogwarts

Hotaru - Third Year of Hogwarts

Harry/Hermione/Ron/Draco and all them are in - Sixth Year of Hogwarts

Powers: They are all in the same stage of powers since the battle with Galaxia

Set: 6 months after the battle with Galaxia.

NOW LETS START THE STORY

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Serena sighed as she walked into her Amazing, Small shared apartment. Today had been the toughest day at school...yet!. Serena had some really tough classes today and it didn't help much to have a bunch of snobby girls picking on you. Serena sat down on her soft black leather plush sofa and thought back at how things had changed drastically since the battle with Galaxia.

_**SHE** _had changed drastically, she was no longer the clumsy, crybaby - though she did klutz out occasionally. She had stopped crying over little and big things too after realising crying wouldn't help or get her. She had also become more elegant too and actually surprisingly intelligent! '_Ahh if only the scouts and Mamoru were here they'd be sooo proud of *moi*_ thought Serena.

Also Her parents and Sammy had died during the battle, Mamoru had broken up with her before going back to Harvard saying that he just didn't love her like he used to and that things weren't really working out. Surprisingly though Serena didn't fall into tears like she would have done before, because she just had to agree with Mamoru.

They were still friends though on the bright side. And since peace had finally come Ami had gone to Germany to go to a Medical school to start her career off. Makoto had gone to France and joined a Cooking school, so that one day she could open up her very own restaurant. Rei had left to go to China and Serena couldn't exactly remember why though. Mina well Mina thankfully was still in Japan and she also shared the apartment that Serena lived in. They were Roommates some would say. And the Outers last time Serena checked were in England.

Though the girls were spread apart they still kept in contact with one another by either emails, phone calls, texts, letters and more. At first they had been phoning, texting and emailing like mad, but after awhile they soon started to send less and less... Serena was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts though when Luna being the cat she was had pounced on the sofa and stared at her princess, before finally saying something.

"How was your day Serena?"

"Boring as usual Luna, Thank God theres only one day left of school."

Luna was about to reply when the door suddenly swung open and Mina (being the bubbly and crazy one she was) shouted

"I'M HOME! DID YA MISS ME MY LITTLE HONEY SUGAR PUFFS!"

Serena and Luna just glanced at each other before rolling their eyes in a slightly amused manner at Mina's childish and hyper antics. Though both were slightly worried whenever Mina came home like this it usually meant Serena and Luna falling asleep at three or 4 am, Due to Mina's constant nagging to do something and groans and moans about being bored and having absolutely NOTHING to do.

"Um no...the house was a lot more peaceful before you decided to barge in the house like a deranged maniac." Luna blankly replied

"I'll just let that comment slip by...cause I know YA LOVE ME." Chirped Mina

"Hahaha enough you two, got any plans tonight Mina?"

"As a matter of fact..I DO! I mean these past months you've not gone on a SINGLE DATE! and you barely go to the mall anymore so ive decided to drag you into the mall with mwah. Oh and make sure to wear something cute and sexy."

"But/" Serena started but was rudely cut off by Mina

"No buts missy. Now here me out if your perfect lil ass ain't down here within 15 - 20 minutes then i will personally drag you down the dirty. cold. hard. paths of Tokyo. Now get up and get ready ...oh and Luna you can either tag along with us or stay here and rest in peace with no one to disturb you."

* * *

><p>"Setsuna when do you plan on informing Serena and Mina about their transfers to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry "<p>

"Seeing as its the girls last day at Jubaan HIgh tomorrow until the holidays are over...I'll tell them to come over my place on Saturday and I shall also discuss this with Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru."

"Ahh yes the transfer 3rd year, I look forward to all their arrivals this year and I'm sure all members of staff will most likely be surprised and excited at these new transfer students. And of course you too, I'm sure students will love to have another History of Magics teacher while Binns has gone on a vacation."

* * *

><p>So whaddya guys think? Please let me know in the comments section any ideas and tips are most kindly accepted. Afterfall this is my very first attempt at a Sailor MoonHarry Potter Crossover Fic.

I think its kinda obvious as to who Setsuna was speaking too to. haha :D

Feel free to PM me whenever you want!

_**AIMING FOR AT LEAST 10 -15 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH IF YOU DO :):):)**_


End file.
